At Work
by Nightmare-san
Summary: L and Light are left to work alone. And they haven't done it for 3 weeks... Yaoi Oneshot LxLight :3


It's been a while since I've written a fic... Sooooo... I'm returning with a Death Note one! I'm currently obsessed with DN... Favorite pairings are LxLight and MattxMello (or MelloxMatt). Mello just appeared in the anime (WOOT). Don't really like how they made his eyes green... but I still love Mello. -molests Mello- I can't wait til Matt appears too. :3 -molests her Matt wallpaper- But L's my lover so... -goes to give L a hug and a kiss... and a bag of sugar cubes- I love him more.

(Started: April 18th, 2007)

I started writing this at school in my notebook... I was blushing the whole time, thinking someone was going to find it. Well one of my friends did... She was looking for paper and started reading it. I spotted her and ran over. She just smiled and laughed at me when I grabbed it. Needless to say, my whole face was red. T.T None of my friends know I like shounen-ai and yaoi except for Kas... She found out the hard way (XD She read Pandect cuz she thought it looked cool and... well she found out it wasn't something she would like XD) ahem... But this fic is also based of a avatar I have. It says "L is sad because Light says no sex at work." XD

This is my first LxLight fic so don't kill me. -points gun-

Disclaimer: Death Note copyright Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (two of the best people ever. Great storyteller and great artist!) and Konami (WOOT Konami!)

Warning: Contains HARD YAOI (oh yesh) and shitty ass fucking writing.

--

"You all may go home for today."

Five heads turned L's way.

"Ah . . . But Ryuuzaki . . . We still have work to do." Mr. Yagami stated.

"Your work is well appreciated, everyone. You have all worked hard so I thought just a day would be fine for a break. Besides, Light is going to stay with me to continue the research." L shook the chain connecting him and Light together.

Light looked angrily over at Ryuuzaki but didn't say anything. It was probably no use.

"Well, I guess that's fine . . ." Yagami-san muttered, placing his paperwork down on a table.(-0-)

"Alright!" Matsuda yelped, stretching. "Day off! It's like Christmas!"

"Don't be so cocky, Matsuda."

"Heh . . ."

Then, one by one they left, saying their goodbyes.

And L and Light were left alone.

L and Light immediately got back to work, since there was noting else to do. Only the sound of typing keys filled the air.

After a few minutes, Watari came in with tea and L's usual amount of snacks.

"Is that all, Ryuuzaki?" (-1-)

"Yes, thank you, Watari." L replied, dropping five sugar cubes into his tea.

Watari bowed and left, again leaving L and Light alone.

Taking a sip of his tea, L looked over at Light.

'_We haven't fucked for three weeks . . . I thought this would be the perfect opportunity . . .' _Adding a few more sugar cubes to his tea, he smiled. '_I guess I'll just have to tempt him.' _(-2-)

Casually, he rolled over to Light and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you working on Yagami-kun?"

Light shivered when he felt L's hot breath upon his neck.

"-cough- I figured out that Kira has been-" He abruptly stopped when L pressed his lips to his neck, nibbling lightly.

Moaning softly, he closed his eyes. Oh, how he wanted to feel L inside of him . . . They hadn't so much as kissed for three weeks . . . It had been too dangerous with everyone around. But now . . . Maybe they could . . .

No way. Watari was still here.

Putting on a straight face, Light pulled away.

"Not at work, Ryuuzaki."

Staring at the back of Light's head angrily, L stuck out his tongue and rolled back to his own computer.

--

Yawning and stretching, L sneaked a peek at Light. He still had the same expression on his face. Like he was trying REALLY hard to concentrate. He looked quite cute.

Now L really wanted to fuck him.

"Yagami-kun, why don't we take a break?"

Light looked over, the expression worsening. "Sure."

Not bothering to log out of his computer, L quickly jumped out of his chair and strode over to Light, who was only halfway up.

Pushing Light done back down on the chair, L climbed on top of him, wrapping his legs around the brunettes middle.

Taking his lips lustily, he spoke, "So why can't we fuck now?"

"W-Watari might catch us." Light moaned in between hot kisses.

"I'll just tell him not to bother us for awhile." L hissed, nibbling the brunettes neck.

"Ahh . . ." Was all Light could say as L kissed him all over.

Licking Light one last time on the cheek, he got off the panting man and went over to his computer, pressing a button.

"Watari, Yagami-kun and I are going to rest for awhile, please do not disturb us." L said into the microphone.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki."

Turning to Light, L smirked. "See. Easy as pie."

Light grimaced, pulling a strand of hair out of his eyes.

L once again came over to Light, taking the brunettes hand and taking him over to the leather couch. (-3-)

Capturing Light's lips with his own, he lowered them both down on the couch.

Now that they were free to do whatever they wanted, they both tore at each other lustily.

Traveling down to Light's neck, L quickly pulled the brunettes shirt over his head and traveled up and down his torso.

As L came back up to kiss him on the lips, Light immediately sneaked his hands down to L's pants, unzipping them and reaching in. L moaned loudly as the hand hit flesh.

Light broke away from the kiss to travel down L's torso, slipping the man's shirt over his head all the while.

Reaching his cock, he lightly licked at it as L bucked and moaned. Then smirking up at L, he took the whole thing in, sucking lightly.

Gripping air, L threw his head back and moaned loudly, drool running down his chin. (-4-)

Sucking harder and doing things with his tongue that made L just die and go to heaven, Light felt L put his hand on his head and run his fingers through his brown hair.

A few more licks and L came in his mouth. He swallowed it with experience and licked his lips.

Crawling back up to L's face, he smirked at the panting man.

Looking up, L smiled back.

"You're so messy Light-kun."

Taking the man's lips again, he cleaned up the cum that had dripped down Light's chin.

"Now I want to be inside you."

Pushing the brunette down, he slide Light's pants off and tossed them on the floor. Then slipping down to the man's lips again, he grinded against him, making him moan.

Then lifting up Light's legs, he inserted himself. It had been awhile. Oh, it felt good.

Thrusting in and out, he heard the brunette whimper in pleasure.

Taking his hard cock, he began to pump along with his thrusts.

"Faster . . ." Light whimpered. "Please . . ."

"Only for you."

--

--

I have SUCH a naughty mind. :3

(-0-) Mr.Yagami doesn't protest about Light staying because he knows Light is very dedicated. But he has to act like that, of course. XD

(-1-) This is where I started at school XD

(-2-) Oh yes, L's evil like that.

(-3-) In every fucking story I make it seems they always have to do it on a leather couch (Back in my FMA ones). Not that I don't mind. It's just I just noticed while I was writing this. :3

(-4-) Okay I might not be the only one but . . . I like when people drool in yaoi. Like when they kiss and then break apart and there's a string of spit. And when people are kissing and drool runs down their chin. Only in manga and anime can it be sexy... It'd be gross in real life XD

(Finished: April 23rd, 2007)

Fuck it's hot in here. No, not cuz of the fic, you pervs. It's really hot in our computer room. -wipes away sweat- Anyway, I'm finally done. Wasn't very enthusiastic when I got to the smex part... I love doing lemon but at the same time I don't like how I write it. It doesn't flow very good. I'll try to fix that.

Uh, went to go see Disturbia on Saturday. It was awesome. Funny. Go see it. Uhh, I have Pain CH. 2 and it won't upload. I'll try again but if not then... dunno. Hope this uploads actually...

Music: Nirvana – Rape Me

Yes that's all I listened to. XD

WOOT now I can write the MattxMello one!!


End file.
